Ai Shiteru
by Ly the werewolf
Summary: Just before her first date, Miyako's been kidnapped. What lengths will Ken go to save her? Kenyako and a microscopic hint of Takari.


Disclaimer: I don't own this. There.   
AN: First of all, I don't know WHY I'm writing this story. I don't even really LIKE Digimon, let alone write a fanfiction about it. But, when Sailor Star Fighter reviewed one of my stories, I couldn't help but notice a cute little Ken/Miyako fic. From there on, I was hooked. I'm here to contribute to the extreme shortage of Ken/Miyako (Yolei for the North Americaners out there) fanfics. This is probably gonna suck, considering I don't really watch a lot of Digimon. But I get enough info from my friend. One more thing: I couldn't figure out wheather to put this under horror, romance, or drama, so....I'm gonna put it under drama, but it falls into all three of those categories. Well, enjoy! (PS- Be sure to check out the adventures with me and my partner Darion in the fantasy section!)  
  
Ai Shiteruby Ly the werewolf  
  
Inoue Miyako smiled happily, greatly enjoying the turn of events that had been happening over the past few weeks. Not only had they defeated their greatest enemy, but, in the end, he had turned out to be their greatest ally: Ichijouji Ken, the boy genius. The last Digidestined, bearing the Crest of Kindness with his good friend Wormon. She smiled internally; the few times that she had seen Wormon, he had looked truely happy, not to mention his human friend. All those times she and the others had seen him in the Digital World, as the hateful Digimon Kaizer....Miyako shook her head, washing away the painful memories.   
Today, she was meeting her friends and fellow Digidestined at her parent's corner store. It was her shift today, and, with a little prodding from her good friend Hikari, they all decided to pitch in and help out. She walked up in front of the store, smiling at the tiny Pikachu plush that faithfully hung in the window. As soon as she walked inside, she was greeted by a familiar face: Motomiya Daisuke. " Hey, Miyako!" he grinned, along with his Digimon partner, Chibimon (Demiveemon). " As you can see, we're all here, helping out! Of course," he added on, pride literally beaming from his face. " I set up the team. That's why everything is so nice, clean and organized." Chibimon grinned at his friend's antics.   
" Uhh...Daisuke, first of all, no one set up 'the team.' Second, the only reason everything looks so nice is because you insisted on playing soccer in here, and made the place a mess! We all cleaned up so Yo-chan wouldn't be mad!" Takeru reminded him. Patamon, Takeru's Digimon, nodded in agreement. A large sweatdrop slid down Daisuke's head.  
" Heh heh....." he nervously laughed. Motomiya glanced around nervously, trying vainly to avoid Miyako's death glare.   
" Er-hem," A small cough came from behind him. It was none other than his long time crush, Kamiya Hikari. " Daisuke.....Aren't you forgetting our little ' surprise'...?" Daisuke was momentarily clueless, until it hit him.   
" Oh yeah! Hey, Miyako! You're gonna LOVE this!! ^_^ Courtesy of my incredible persuasive skills, you have a mystery worker helping us out tonight! Drum roll please!" Iori rolled his eyes, and began making a 'drum roll' with his tounge. Miyako arched an eyebrow. " And, our mystery guest today is.......Ichijouji Ken!"   
" Ichijouji Ken?!" Miyako blurted. Sure enough, the man (or boy) in question stepped out from behind a large display. He bowed slightly.  
" Konnichiwa, Miyako." Miyako's heart skipped several beats. Although she never told anyone, not even her dear friend Poromon/Hawkmon, instead of resentment (*cough*Iori*cough*), it was a deep crush she harboured deep in her heart for Ken. ' That smile....ohhh....That smile....' She was vaguely aware of someone's hand waving repeatedly in front of her face.   
" Yo! Earth to Yo-chan!"   
" Stop it, Daisuke! I heard ya!" The young Inoue rid her face of the hot, searing blush from before, and began her rounds. Of course, not without shooting one last glance at Ken.....  
  
" Okay, 8:30! Closing time!"   
The Digidestined rallied up for the closing bell. Miyako exchanged happy, nighttime greetings and farewells to all of her friends, and fellow Digidestined. As she waved good-bye to the last two, Hikari and Takeru, she mentally 'whooped' because of the last person left just 'happened' to be Ken and Minomon. She liked the tiny insect Digimon; he was very cute. ' Not as cute as his master,' she thought. Ken arched an eyebrow as he watched Miyako giggle away uncontrolably.   
" Uh....Miyako?"  
" ....Yes?" Ken glanced around, not really knowing what to say.   
" Well, um.....uh....Domo arigato for letting me work in your parent's store today. It's....nice to be wanted. " Miyako smiled. He wasn't such a bad guy after all, just a bit anti-social. She decided to change the subject.   
" So, um.....Ken....I-I just wanted to say....that....um...." The Ichijouji boy prodded on.  
" ...Yes...?" By now, Miyako was blushing fiercely.  
" Well, uh....I just wanted to, um....ask, actually, if, um....you'dliketogoonadatewithme!!" Miyako clenched her eyes shut, expecting to hear the harsh, mocking laughter she had heard back when he was the Digimon Kaizer. She expected to hear him say that she was a stupid, foolish, pathetic young brat. She continued on. " It's just that...I really like you, Ken." The young teen looked up at his startled, and shocked expression. " Oh...Just....nevermind, Ken. Forget I said all of that." She turned her back to him, and began to set the security system.   
" Miyako, wait," Her heart jumped in her throat when she felt his hand lay softly on her shoulder. Her eyes met his. " I'd....Um.....I'd love to go on a date with you, Inoue Miyako, neo-gaurdien of Love and Sincerity." Miyako's eyes glossed over with unshed tears of happiness. " Shall we say, tomorrow evening, 7:00? In the park by the fountain?" Her smile grew into a grin.  
" That sounds great," she whispered. No more words were exchanged as she closed up the store.   
" Well, ja ne." Ken said, before scooping up his In-Training Digimon in his arms, and walking down the road. Miyako watched him leave, the only sound interuppting her thoughts was a small gust of wind that playfully tugged at her hair.   
  
School the next day went as usual, minus the usual trip to the Digital World. It was a Friday, and no one felt like going. Miyako silently cursed Ken for being so smart. If he was an average student, he'd be in the same school as she was, and she could see him everyday! ^_^  
  
Inoue Miyako checked herself one more time before heading out the door. " Take care of yourself, Poromon!" Her In-Training Digimon merely grunted in reply; being too tired to speak. "Ohh....I can't believe I, Inoue Miyako, am going to go on a date with renouned boy genius, Ichijouji Ken!" Poromon watched its human happily skip away, hearing the familiar 'click' of the deadbolt.   
" Have fun, Miyako," it yawned. " And be careful."  
  
A young girl heaved a sigh as she waited for the traffic lights to let her cross. She was the only one waiting, and it kind of creeped her out. " That's funny," Miyako stated to no one in particular. " There's no one around. This part of town is usually packed around this time." She tried to shake off the uneasy feeling. " Okay, girl - calm down. It's probably just first-date jitters...." Miyako trailed off her sentence, and resumed walking to the park. She glanced at her watch hurridly: 7: 10 pm. " Oh no! Kuso! I'm late!" She quickened her pace, and smiled in relief when she saw the more crowded, familiar part of town. Suddenly, a car, a light blue, 1991 Oldsmobile pulled up near her. A shiver ran up her spine, and she started walking faster. The car beside her started going faster, too. Miyako broke out into a run, but the car kicked into high gear and still continued to follow her. " HELP!!" she screamed. Then, like lightning, the car screeched to a halt, and the driver lept out. He was tall, probably around his mid-30's, and had short black hair. Like a predator catching its prey, the man lashed out, and grabbed Miyako roughly. " LET ME GO!!!" she hollared. To keep her quiet, he pulled an ether-covered cloth out of his jacket pocket, and shoved it to her mouth and nose. He watched in enjoyment as her futile struggling gradually became weaker, and weaker, and weaker....until she was unconcious. Her kidnapper lifted her off the ground and carried her over to his still-running car. He flung the back door open, and violently tossed her in, afterwards climbing in the driver's seat.   
" Heh heh heh....Prison system's gettin' soft....These little shits get easier and easier, every time....." The only evidence of this event ever occuring was a single photo that fell out of Miyako's pocket....of Ken.  
  
" Don't worry, Ken. She'll be here. Miyako wouldn't miss this for the world!"  
Ichijouji Ken took another quick glance at his watch. The time was 7:14. Ken was sitting at the fountain where they had agreed to meet earlier.   
" I-It isn't like Miyako to be late like this! Something must've happened to her!" he shouted defiantly. Minomon shook his head in denial.   
" She's a tough gal....Besides, if something DID happen, there are other people around to help her. Don't worry, Ken-chan. She'll come. You'll see." Ken looked at the large bouquet of roses he had bought for her.   
" I hope you're right, old friend. I hope you're right...." Neither one of them paid any heed to a car that was speeding down the road, the rusted label of 'Oldsmobile' barely visible.   
  
Ken took one last glance at his watch....8:07 pm. " Well....It looks like she's not coming. Come on, Minomon. Let's go home." Minomon sadly looked at his human partner and friend. He had been let down his whole life. How could she, the neo-gaurdien of LOVE, do this to him? It was obvious that she really liked Ken, more than just a friend. What could be happening to keep her from this? The tiny Digimon had once heard her friend, Hikari-chan, say that ' It would take a whole stampeding heard of Monochromon (?) to keep her from seeing Ken.' Minomon cringed slightly as he saw a single, crystleline teardrop roll down Ken's cheek. " She stood me up....."   
  
Hikari sighed wearily as she sat on the bleachers of the basketball court. Her eyes wandered over to the two star players, Takeru and Daisuke. Although Daisuke claimed to be good at a lot of things, Takeru was still better than him in basketball. Both were on opposing teams, which made the game a tad more interesting. For about five minutes. Gatomon, her Digimon partner, looked at her worridly. " Somethin' the matter, Hikari-chan?" The younger Kamiya looked down at the cat-like creature.   
" Hmm? Oh, nothing really, Gatomon. I'm just a little worried." she replied. Gatomon arched an eyebrow.   
" About what? It's not like you to worry. That reminds me -- where's Miyako? Poromon's having a fit." Hikari snapped her fingers.   
" That's exactly it! Miyako's missing! That's what I'm worried about! I called her apartment this morning, and her parents said that she didn't come home last night. That's really not like Yo-chan to just disappear like that." For the first time, Iori, who had been listening the whole time, spoke up.  
"Hey, yeah. Now that I think about it, when I left this morning after Takeru called me, I stopped by Miyako's apartment to see if she wanted to walk with me. Her parents said she was no where in sight."   
" Iori's right. They looked really worried." added Upamon, Iori's Digimon. Hikari looked determined.   
" Well, first thing's first. She told me that last night she was going on a date with Ken--"  
" Ken?!?" Iori shouted. Hikari cringed. She knew how much the little boy disliked the former Digimon Kaizer, even if he was still trying to make amends for what he had done earlier.   
" ....Yes, Ken. Anyway, I think we should ask him about it first. I'll send him an e-mail, and see if he responds." Wasting no time, Hikari rummaged through her knapsack, pulled out her computer, and began to type:  
  
Dear Ken:  
  
We are aware that Miyako went on a date with you last night, and she has not come home. Actually, she is no where to be found. I was wondering if you knew anything about her disappearance, and/or where she might be.   
Keep in mind -- we're not angry, just worried.   
  
Love,   
Kamiya Hikari  
  
Clicking the 'SEND' button, she sighed in exhasperation. " Miyako....Where ARE you...?"  
  
All of the Digidestined panicked; they had no idea where she was. Later on that evening, the familiar 'blip' came from Hikari's pocket computer. " Hey, you guys!" she called. " It's e-mail! From Ken!" Everyone crowded around, while Hikari read the message out loud.   
  
Hikari-tachi:  
  
I regret to say that I myself have not seen Miyako since yesterday afternoon. She never showed up for our 'meeting.' I am also worried about her whereabouts. Minomon and I are going out to look for her.   
  
Ja ne,  
Ichijouji Ken  
  
" Grrrrr.....That self-centered baka! If he thinks he's gonna play the hero, he's wrong!" Daisuke boldly shouted. Chibimon piped up.   
" Um, Daisuke, as much as I'd love to go and help you find Miyako....we don't know how to find her." The hot-headed Digidestined stopped in his tracks.   
" You're right...." he sighed, and sat down on the carpet. They were all staying at Daisuke's house, anxiously waiting for the chance to look for their lost friend. Iori looked at the rest of the group.  
" Guys, as much as I hate to say this, if we're going to look for her in the first place, we're gonna have to sneak out." Upamon nearly choked on the candy he was eating.  
" Iori? ....Is that you?" he asked. The young boy rolled his eyes.   
" Yes, of course it's me, Upamon!" Iori sighed. He continued talking, eyeing the others. " What I mean by saying that is that just recently, a child abductor was released on bail. He somehow managed to shave off quite a few years off of two life sentences. He's out on the streets of Odaiba again, and my parents are worried sick. It actually took quite a bit of convincing for me to come over here. Even then, they insisted on giving me a ride. I'm going to assume that all of your guys' parents are worried, too." Takeru breathed in, breaking the uneasy silence.   
" Y'know Iori, now that you mention it....My Mom told me about that a few days ago. She told me I have to be with a friend at all times." he said. He sadly glanced at Poromon, who had flown to the school earlier to meet them. Dried tears clung to his feathers; he had been worried sick about Miyako, his best friend. " Poor Poromon, he's worried sick about her. Geez....I hope she's okay." Takeru was interrupted by the sudden shout of Gatomon.  
" Guys! Come look at this!!" The TV in the living room was left on, and all the humans and Digimon alike poked their heads outside Iori's door to get a better look. No one dared to make a sound as the female newscaster droned on.   
"....And now, for the Odaiba Citywatch. On our Missing Children's case, thirteen-year-old Inoue Miyako has been reported as being a missing person. Parents say that she was on her way to meet a friend, or date, but never came home. Rumors are spreading that renouned child abductor, Taikene Masaharu, is somehow connected to this. In other news....." No one else bothered to listen to the rest of the newscast.   
" So...." Hikari whispered. " Miyako's been kidnapped. Oh Takeru! What if she's hurt? We have no way to find her!" Takeru and Gatomon instantly rushed to her side. He gently took her hand in his own.   
" Don't worry, Hikari-chan....Miyako's tough. I'm sure she's okay. Besides, Ken and Minomon are out looking for her, not to mention her family--" Police sirens wailed off in the distance. " And most likely the entire Odaiba police force. We'll get her back, you'll see..." He trailed off his sentece, unable to finish it. Tears were spilling down the faces of everyone in the room, human or not. Especially Poromon.   
" MIYAKO!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Patamon flew up and attempted to comfort the distraught Digimon.   
" Don't you worry, Poromon, it's like Takeru said -- We'll find her." Daisuke sniffled.   
" Yeah, it would also help if we knew how Ken's trying to find her." The young Motomiya's eyes wandered to a certain small device attatched to Hikari's belt. (Hmm...I wonder what he was staring at originally..? ^_~) Like a tonne of bricks, it hit him. " Our Digivices!!!" Everyone looked up to Daisuke, who was now standing. Chibimon arched an eyebrow.   
" Come again?" Daisuke glanced at the small Digimon.  
" Think about it, guys! We can use our Digivices to track Miyako's! She never leaves home without her Digivice!" For the first time that night, Hikari brightened up.  
" Hey...Yeah! You're right, Daisuke! What a great idea!" she praised. Daisuke literally beamed....^_^;;;;  
" Well then, that must be the same method Ken is using as well." Iori paused. " Right?" Everyone nodded.   
Daisuke slowly opened his door; his large brown eyes scanning his surroundings. His gaze fell onto his older sister Motomiya Juune, who was snoring on the couch, mumbling something about Yamato being her husband. ' Sisters,' he thought, shaking his head. ' Okay....Parental Units 1 and 2 nowhere in sight...'   
" Okay guys, grab your Digimon and make a break for the door. But do it quietly!! June's on the couch sleeping. " The gang replied with a slight nod.   
" I'm coming too," squeaked Poromon. " I have to find Yo-chan. " Before anyone could protest, Hikari knelt down and placed the tiny Digimon in her knapsack.   
" Come on, Poromon. Let's go and find Miyako."   
  
A silent shadow crept throughout the night. Cold, blue eyes pierced the inky darkness. The figure glanced down at a small device in his hand. A tiny red dot was repeatedly blinking. " I'm getting close, but not close enough." The figure paused, looking up into the starry sky. " Miyako....Where are you...?"   
  
For the first time since last night, a groggy Inoue Miyako slowly opened her eyes. She didn't remember anything that had transpired in the last little while. She tried to take in a slow breath through her mouth, only to jolt awake in shock: her mouth had been gagged, and her feet and hands tied together at the back. Miyako mumbled a few incoherant words, before the closet door in front of her slowly opened up. Light slowly poured in from the widening crack, dancing over her tired body. Then, like a bad dream, an all-too familiar figure stepped into the closet, his face twisted into a sickening smile. " Hello, little girl," he cooed, kneeling down to meet her eye-to-eye. " You're going to be staying here for quite some time now, so you'd better get comfortable. Y'see, I have a gift for you," His voice was eerily calm, and had a cold, emotionless tinge to it. He brought up a hand to stroke her cheek. " Don't worry, little girl. Would you like to see your present? Here it is." What this insane man saw as a present terrified Miyako to no end. A long, stainless steel meat knife was brought up to her face. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks; although she was afraid for her life, she couldn't seem to take her large, shimmering crimson eyes off it. " Y'know what I'm gonna do with this, little girl? Hmm?" He narrowed his dark eyes at her. " Answer me!" A few tiny grunts came from Miyako. " I SAID ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Anger seething out of him, he grabbed her gag and pulled it down off of her mouth.   
" P-Please....Please don't kill me...." she sobbed. The man's face turned calm again, just as quickly as he had become enraged.   
" Oh, don't worry, little girl. I won't." His dark, penetrating gaze met hers. " Yet." The horrible creature, who dared to be called a man picked up the meat knife again. " My present to you is this." He looked back down at the shining metal blade. " Every time I come in this closet to see you, I'm going to cut you. Yep, that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna cut you, every....single....time....You hear that, little girl? DID YOU?!?" he hollared. Miyako was crying uncontrolably now. He suddenly became calm, yet again. " Here's something that will make you feel more comfortable. My name is Taikene Masaharu, but you can call me Masaharu, or Masa. What's your name, little girl?"   
" M-M-Miyako....." she replied through tears and sobs. The man narrowed his eyes.   
" Full name, please?"  
" I-Inoue....Inoue M-Miyako....." The man grinned, his yellow teeth showing.   
" That's a very pretty name....Miyako.....Here's the first part of your gift....." He gently placed the gag back in her mouth, which was probably a good thing, too, because Miyako bit down on it so hard, her gums began to bleed. Unfortunatly for her, no one could hear her muffled screams.  
  
Time was not on their side, nor would it ever be in this desperate situation. Ichijouji Ken checked his Digivice. The tiny digital numbers read 11:34 pm. Pressing another button, the screen blipped an returned to the Digivice tracking screen. " Huh?!" Ken's eyes widened in surprise: they were right where Miyako was. " Minomon! Minomon, wake up and look at this!" Out of his knapsack came the head of Minomon, the In-Training form of Wormon. Tired eyes blinked back at him.   
" *yawn* What is it, Ken-chan?" it replied wearily. He shoved the Digivice in Minomon's face.   
" Take a look! Miyako should be right here! In this very building! We've been walking for so long that I didn't even notice how close we had gotten." Minomon instantly brightened up.  
" Yay! We're gonna find Miyako! Then you two can go on your date!" A slight blush made its way to Ken's face, but he quickly shook it off.   
" Um, yes, well...." Ken sighed, placing his bag gently on the ground, as not to hurt the napping Digimon. His hand shuffled around until he pulled out a small, black device. In the darkness, Minomon could only guess what it was, until he heard a dial tone.   
" What are you doing? Ken?" the tiny Digimon inquired.   
" I'm phoning the cops." he replied, his face rigid with concentration. Minomon watched intently as Ken made the phone call, not leaving out a single detail in his location desription. The child prodigy placed the cell phone back in his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. " Get ready, old friend. This is going to be the fight of our lives." he told Minomon, a slight smile of determanation on his face. With that, he dashed off into the building.  
  
Only minutes away, Inoue Miyako was sobbing quietly in her damp, disgusting, blood-soaked,alcohol-reeking prison. Her captor had come to visit her a lot since she woke up, and had recieved a lot of her 'present' from the madman. Dozens of cuts, both large and small, lined her body like a chain-link fence. Blood poured from different openings in her skin, and large bruises covered her body in ugly gray splotches. He had drunken himself into oblivion one night, and had beaten the poor girl senseless. ' At least I still have my virginity,' she thought optimistically. Suddenly:   
" Oh little girl....Miyako....I'm coming to see you......"   
  
A lone form raced up the stairs in the dingy old apartment building with the speed of a hawk. Icey blue eyes were locked ahead, occasionally stopping to glance at his Digivice. Finally, he slowly came to a door. Ken wrinkled his nose in disgust; it reeked of urine, booze, and....something else he couldn't quite lay a finger on. His Digivice was blinking and beeping like crazy, he knew this was the place Miyako was being held. He placed his knapsack on the ground outside the door, and gently shushed Minomon before he could say anything. " This is something I have to do alone," he told the tiny creature.   
" But Ken-chan," Minomon pleaded." Can't you just wait for the police to come? You could get hurt..." Ken shook his head silently.  
" Don't worry. I'll be okay. Trust me, Minomon. " Ken put his ear to the door, hearing a man inside say something along the lines of ' I'm coming to see you.' " You're not gonna lay another hand on Miyako, you monster..." the boy genius whispered. He jiggled the doornob gently; no good, it was locked. He backed up a few feet, and rammed his tall form into the door with as much force as he possibly could.   
  
On the other side of the door, Masaharu yelled out loud as he saw someone smash his door down. Seeing a tall, blue-eyed shadow in the doorway, he expected a drug dealer, or a thief. It was much worse. The snarling form of Ichijouji Ken stared down at him, his frosty blue eyes burning with hate. The child killer stood up, locked eyes with Ken....and laughed. Ken's spirits dropped momentarily, but he quickly shook off the insult, and dove for Masaharu. The older man was completely taken off gaurd. Both of them wrestled on the ground, occasionally getting a hard punch or a kick every few seconds. Ken rammed the man into the kitchen - BAD idea. Masaharu saw this, and yanked a knife from the rack in his gringy kitchen. Fortunatly, Ken saw this too, but wasn't able to move fast enough. The child prodigy yelled in agony as Masaharu ripped his side open with a large knife. Not missing a beat, the insane child killer grabbed a full-sized dinner plate out of the sink and smashed it over Ken's head. The young Ichijouji stumbled for a few seconds until falling to the ground. Masaharu picked him up by the front of his shirt, and threw him into a table. The wooden furniture smashed under the force in a pile of splinters. Ken managed a painful groan before nearly blacking out. He opened his eyes long enough to see Masaharu approach him with the same knife he had used earlier. Another moving form, much, much smaller than a person, or even a child, made Ken smile. Suddenly: " I'M COMIN' TO HELP YOU, KEN-CHAN!!!" Masaharu whirled around, only to recieve the back end of a String Shot. ( Sorry, I don't know his attacks! ^_^;;;;;) The child killer screamed in fright and annoyance.   
" AAHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?" Ken smiled and thanked Minomon, who smiled in return.   
" Quickly, Ken-chan! Do something! It's wearing off!" Minomon's master and friend grinned.  
" No need to worry, old friend," he said, picking up a chair that was by the table he was thrown into. " I know exactly what to do." Ken walked up to the angry form of Taikene Masaharu, and stared down at him hatefully. " This," he spat, raising the chair high above his head. " Is for Miyako!!" The chair and Masaharu's head connected with a sickening *THUD*, before the shaudy piece of workmanship splintered into a million different pieces. The only sound in the dirty apartment was the ragged and heavy sound of Ken and Minomon's breathing. Ken looked down and gingerly touched the large gash on his side. Blood stained his gray school uniform. Multiple bruises were likely to show up, and probably a black eye. He didn't mind; all he wanted to do was find Miyako, the girl he cared about....' Care about....Is that all? Do I just "care about" her? No....I'm risking my life for her....This is much more than just caring....This....this is....love....Yes....This is what I feel...I love her....' His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shout of Minomon.   
" Ken-chan! Come here! I....I think someone's in there!" Ken put his ear to the closet along with his In-Training Digimon. Sure enough, both could hear a very muffled sound....almost like....crying.....Ken reached for the doorknob, hoping to see a familiar face.  
  
Inside the closet, Miyako trembled uncontrolably. Just a few minutes ago, she had heard a tremendous fight going on. She suspected the worst - drug dealers, pimps, come to take her away, robbers....anything and everything. She didn't know wheather to be happy or still afraid, if not more. Her abductor talked to her with lust, and hunger in his voice. Miyako had succeeded in keeping her virginity, but, what about her life? That's when she heard the closet door begin to open.....  
  
The sight that befell Ken horrified him to no end. There she was, the girl of his dreams, his soulmate - tied up and gagged, with multiple bruises, torn clothes, and large, bloody gashes all over her frail body. Miyako, not sure of who it was, backed away into the corner, not once opening her eyes. " Miyako....." She heard a voice....It sounded very familiar...." Miyako, don't be afraid, it's me, Miyako. Don't you recognize me?" The voice sounded hurt that she wouldn't look at it face to face. Slowly and catiously, she opened her eyes. A soft, gentle hand reached up to her face and untied her gag, and pulled it off her face. Miyako's heart nearly jumped in her throat - her rescuer, her savior, her love.....Ichijouji Ken. Tears sprang to her eyes as he carefully untied her; first her hands, then her ankles. When he was finished, he looked down and gently patted Minomon on the head. His eyes locked with Miyako's. All either one could do was breath eachother's name.....  
" Oh, Ken....."  
" Miyako, my love......." Miyako fell into his arms, sobbing loudly. This was the only thing her weakened body would allow. Her captor wouldn't give her food or drink, so she couldn't stand, much less walk on her own. Ken held onto her tightly, like she would be taken away from him again so cruelly. Life seemed to do that to him. First, his dear brother Osamu, then, almost, the girl he loved, Inoue Miyako. " Don't worry, it's all over now....The police will be here soon....Shhhh.....It's okay....I'm here....." Ken continued to whisper comforting words into her ear, rocking her back and forth, while gently stroking her long, violet hair. Minomon smiled happily at the heart-warming scene before it. ' Nothing in the world can interrupt this moment.' he thought.   
" Ken!! Hey, Ken! Where are you?" Ken cringed at the horrible timing. Of course, the only person in the world that could ruin a moment like this was Motomiya Daisuke, who just 'happened' to arrive. The rest of the Digidestined followed shortly after. Ken bit his tounge.   
" We're....in here, Daisuke...." With a reasurring nod from Miyako, he effortlessly lifted the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity into his arms, and carried her out of the closet. Minomon followed shortly after.   
  
Kamiya Hikari nearly screamed at the person Ken was carrying. " Miyako!!!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Hikari ran to her best friend's side, along with the rest of the Digidestined. She was almost unrecognizable. Of course, no one was more happy to see her than.....  
" MIYAKO!!!!!!" Miyako looked up, her eyes half open. A tiny form flew up to her and landed in her arms.  
" Oh, Poromon, am I ever glad to see you..." She trailed off her sentence, tears coming down her face as well. She enjoyed the attention she was getting, especially from Ken, the boy she realized she truely loved.... Suddenly, the ear-piercing wail of sirens broke the silence. Red and blue lights danced around the walls of the dimly lit apartment, while shouts, footsteps, and the crackle of radios could be heard. The captain of the police team ran into the apartment, followed by an entire police team. The captain's eyes scanned the room: A large group of kids was huddled around a boy carrying a wounded girl; both of them were covered in cuts and bruises, the girl worse than the boy; each of the kids was holding a bizzare-looking stuffed animal; but the strangest sight of all was the crumpled form of a man, lying in a pile of splinters and broken chair parts.   
" Umm....Would any of you kids care to explain...?" asked the captain. A voice rang out from the crowd.  
" I can, Officer." The captain stared into a pair of cold blue eyes.   
" Hey....I know you! You're Ichijouji Ken! The child prodigy!" he exclaimed. Ken rolled his eyes.  
" Um, yes. Quite. Anyways, go and see who it is. That man is the one who kidnapped Miyako." The officer ordered his men to check it out, and returned to Ken. He stared down at the girl in his arms.   
" That's the girl all right," the captain mumbled. One of the officers called over to him.  
" Sir! You won't believe our luck! Come see who it is!" The captain ran over and looked at the unconcious form of none other than the infamous child killer, Taikene Masaharu.   
" 'Cuff him, boys! Hoo man, he's gonna have a LOT of explaining to do back at the station...." He turned back to Ken and the other Digisdestined. " Hey, Ichijouji, I'm gonna call the paramedics here, so stay put, 'kay?" Ken nodded silently.   
  
Minutes later, yet another wail of sirens could be heard. This time, it was the ambulance. The paramedic workers rushed inside, carting their supplies up with them. One group tended to Miyako, while the other tended to Ken. They inspected his side, and led him downstairs. Miyako followed shortly after, except in a stretcher. Just before she was hauled into the ambulance, Ken stopped the medic for a second, and asked to be alone with her.   
" Miyako." The person of that name forced her eyes open. She was so tired.....  
" Yes, Ken?" He coughed for a second, not sure of what to say. He wanted to hug her, and kiss her, hold her close and tell her that everything would be okay, but, instead, he did what was easiest for him at the moment. Ichijouji Ken leaned down, closed his eyes, and kissed Miyako. She was certainly surprised at first, but soon melted into the warm and endless bliss of being this close to someone you love. She returned the kiss with all the love, emotion, and passion she could muster up in her weakened state. When they both reluctantly broke the kiss, they smiled at eachother, and locked in a warm, gentle embrace.   
" We're still up for that date you missed, right?" Miyako lightly chuckled.  
" Of course, Ken. I wouldn't miss it for the world." They parted, and Ken watched as her stretcher was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Another medic approached Ken, and told him to get into the back of another ambulance. Ken nodded, glancing over at Minomon who was with Poromon and the other Digidestined.   
  
Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Daisuke, and all their respective Digimon partners watched as the ambulances sped away with Miyako and Ken. They had all 'awwwed' when the two Digidestined had kissed. A mischievious grin spread acoss Daisuke's face. " Hey, Hikari! Monkey see, monkey do!" Daisuke was about to pucker his lips, when he saw a sight that almost killed him: Takeru and Hikari were holding hands! Daisuke fell to the ground, with Iori shaking his head sadly.  
" Poor guy, he just never get's a break." Upamon nodded in agreement.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whew!....My first Digimon fanfic. Unless I get another great idea, I don't think I'll be writing any more Digimon than I have to. It's just....Kenyako!! They're so kawaii!!!! o^_^o   
Please review this...I would appreciate it greatly. That is, unless you want to become another 'Hit' statistic for me to rant and rave at. Correct me if I got anything wrong, too. Well, thanks for reading!  
Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf  
  
  
  



End file.
